


[Podfic of] Reflection / written by purkledragon

by EosRose



Category: Model (Manhwa)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/43878">Reflection</a> by purkledragon<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:50</p><p>Reflection on a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reflection / written by purkledragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43878) by [purkledragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4qnhd9iuu2mcidjj098dxu4bz22mgxsa.mp3) | 2.1 MB | 00:01:50  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a1vehttudctutru1bg925wt51v0liusn.m4b) | 1.3 MB | 00:01:50  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reflection).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
